I Still Need You
by R12Fizzy
Summary: BJ had always loved being the man of the family. Honestly, he had always loved that Peg needed him. But that was then, and now, they have been separated by the war. So, what happens when he feels that he still needs to be home, but that Peg is doing all right by herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow MASH-lovers! This is my first MASH fanfiction, so once you have read it, I would love it if you would review! I really want to know what you think! The idea for this story came to me the other day while I was watching "Mail Call Three". Anything that is bolded in the dialogue is taken directly from the episode "Mail Call Three", and there is a reference in Peg's letter from "Your Hit Parade". And, unfortunately, I don't own MASH, the characters or the plotlines in the episodes. (I can dream though!) I do, however, own this story, so leave it as it is, and I will be very happy! **

* * *

**I Still Need You **  


BJ's POV

I smiled excitedly as I rip open the letter from home. I live for Peggy's letters! It feels like forever since I've gotten one from her! I easily tune out the chattering from Hawkeye and Radar as I start to read.

_My Darling BJ,_

_Erin and I miss you so much. Not even an hour can pass before we think of you. I can't believe how short a time it has been since you left, it feels like forever. Every day I can feel the seconds ticking by. I'm glad that you Hawkeye as a friend, I wouldn't want you to be lonely. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Erin._

_I never realized how much skill you require to be a plumber, BJ. The other day the pipes in the kitchen sink weren't working properly. So I brought out the toolbox, got down on my hands and knees, and tried to fix it. The end result? I now have a flooded kitchen, and a nasty cold. Erin, who was in the kitchen watching me as I attempted to fix the sink, was excited when the kitchen started to flood. She thought that she was about to get a huge bath! Well, she didn't, but I did!_

**"Uh, darn!"** I exclaim. **"Look what happens when a man's forced away from his home."**

**"Why, what?"** asks Hawkeye.

**"Eh, Peg became a plumber for the first time, tried to fix the sink! She now has a flooded kitchen and a cold!"**

_I went to a neighbourhood gathering a few days ago. Rebecca Anne took care of Erin for me - Erin just adores her. May and Craig Peters and Josh and Betty Davis all asked about you. While I was there, Jeffrey Mutch made a pass at me! Ha ha! Some people!_

My heart stops when I read the last bit of that paragraph. How could he make a pass at my wife? He must know that I'm not home! How dare he! And Peg? Why would she think that was funny? It's crazy! I knew that I never should have come to Korea! **"Wait a minute!"**

**"Yeah, what? What?"** asks Hawk.**  
**  
**"Went to a neighborhood party and one of our good neighbors made a pass at her!" **I spit out.

**"How did she handle it?"**

**"She thought it was funny! 'Ha ha!'"**

**"Sounds like she handled it very well."****  
**  
**"Gosh, I wish I was home! None of this would have happened if I had been there!"****  
**  
**"Beej, except for the kitchen, she's taking care of things!"****  
**  
**"Yeah, well she shouldn't have to! What am I doing here?"****  
**  
I slam the door of the Swamp, and storm into the Mess Tent. After grabbing a cup of coffee, I thump down on a bench and start reading the rest of the letter.

_There are a few problems with the car, but nothing too serious. I took it to Mac's, and he gave me an estimate. I think that I'll look into some other places, before I make a decision about what to do. I should have known that it would've been expensive there, since they charge for air!_

_Erin is in bed and asleep, now. The late, late show is on the television. Do you remember that song that they play on it? Whenever you heard it, you knew it was time for you to get Erin's bottle. Everything -save the flooded kitchen, and the fact the one side of the bed is always cold at night - is still the same as when you left._

_I know that you're always busy (well, almost always) and that it takes a lot of time on Radar's part to connect the call, but I love it when you put a call through to us. Hearing your voice is always a blessing.__I also love getting letters from you! Keep writing to me about everything that goes on in your everyday life. It's like a window for me to see what you're going through._

_I love you darling._

_Ever,_

_Peg_

A drop of water plops down on top of Peg's name, smudging her perfect handwriting. It is only then that I realized I'm crying. I miss home and Peg and Erin so much. Not in that order though, obviously. What am I doing here in Korea, while Peg has to play plumber and worry about some jerk making a pass at her? This is wrong! I should be the one at home, lying on the kitchen floor, fiddling around with the pipes. If the kitchen is flooded, it should be my fault. I should have been with Peg at that party! I should've been there to punch out Jeffrey Mutch! Instead, you know where I am? I am sitting in an army tent, drinking this black muck that is considered coffee, and crying because I'm so homesick. What I wouldn't do to be at home right now.

Sighing, I managed to haul myself out of the Mess Tent and into the Swamp. I ignore the glances from Hawkeye, and the blabbering from Charles. After collapsing onto my cot and closing my eyes, I'm swept into a dream about what my homecoming will be like.

* * *

"Choppers! Choppers! Ambulances in the compound! We've got wounded!" yells Radar.

I wearily open my eyes. It is dark outside, now. I have no idea how long I have been asleep, but I know that I wish I still was.

"Beej," says Hawkeye. "Come on."

"I took the night shift yesterday," I mutter.

"Yeah, but if you don't help, I'll be stuck with Charles!"

"He always behaves if you give him a hot bath and a cookie," I sigh, as I nod back to sleep. Suddenly, I feel Hawk's boot hit my head "Hey! What the heck?"

"Come on Beej, the party's going to be running for a few more hours, yet."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I have ideas for future chapters, but first I need to know if you even want future chapters. And, I won't know until you review! By the way, you may have noticed that there was no swearing in this fanfic. That is because I believe that swearing is wrong, and that it won't hurt anyone to read something without any in it. I realize that your views on this matter may not be the same as mine, but I am the author, so please just work with me on this! **

**Thanks for taking the time to read, and God bless,**

**R12Fizzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the extremely positive reviews, and for those of you who have favourited or followed the story! I really appreciate it. As with the first chapter, I don't own the MASH characters, episodes, or plot lines. I do, however, own this story, so please leave it as it is! So, with nothing further ado…**

* * *

**I Still Need You Ch. 2**

BJ's POV

We've been in OR for the past 12 hours at least, and there are still lots waiting in Pre-Op. The North Koreans just won't leave our guys alone! I've been up to my elbows in our soldiers' blood and guts for hours, with only a ten minute coffee break to relieve me of my countless surgeries and stress. It's even affecting Hawkeye, because he's not making jokes like he normally does. Of course, that means that Charles stays quiet, and Colonel Potter isn't yelling at them. I never realized how much I like it in here when it's quiet.

"Colonel, I've been meaning to talk to you about my salary," starts Hawkeye.

I inwardly groan. So much for my peace and quiet.

"Not now, Pierce." he replies.

"Suction," I mutter through my mask.

"Pardon?" asks Nurse Kellye

As blood splatters up onto my surgical clothes and mask, I yell, "I said suction! Come on nurse, suction! Are you deaf?"

"I'm sorry doctor!" she exclaims.

"Is everything all right over there, Hunnicutt?" asks Colonel Potter.

"It's fine," I sigh.

"Aw, Colonel, he's just sore because he wants to go home," says Hawkeye.

"We all do, Pierce," Charles remarks.

"Not as much as I do," I whisper.

"He's just upset because of what his letter from home said," Hawk replies. "One of his neighbours made a pass at Peggy, and he's mad because she thought it was funny."

"Well, Hunnicutt, I'm assuming that the man has good taste," states Charles.

"Hey Charles, how'd you like to be the patient instead of the doctor?" I ask.

"Hold onto your hats, boys," starts the Colonel. "Isn't one war enough?"

* * *

"Beej," starts Hawk as we walk out of OR. "What else was in the letter that you didn't tell me about?"

"What do you mean?" I sigh.

"Most people I know don't get this upset about a flooded kitchen and some neighbour who they don't like."

"It's more than just the kitchen and that Mutch guy," I admit, opening the door of the Swamp and sitting on my cot.

"And the truth comes out," he grins. "What's got you so down in the dumps?"

"Except for the kitchen sink, Peg's got everything under control."

Hawk's smile fades. "Yeah, so? What's wrong with that?"

"She has everything going okay, so she doesn't really need me anymore."

"Doesn't need you anymore? Beej," he starts, "That's the last of your worries! You've read me your letters from Peg. That woman loves you like nuts!"

"Yeah, but Hawk I love my parents, and I don't need them anymore!"

He sighs in what I assume is frustration. But Hawk hasn't even ever had a long-term relationship, so he has no idea what this feels like.

I stand up, saying, "This is ridiculous, I need to phone home!"

He reaches out and stops me. "BJ, you've been in OR for 18 hours! I think that the last thing you should be doing is phoning home while you're tired and upset."

"Yes," agrees Charles as he enters the Swamp. "And you don't want to make things worse than they already are by saying something that you'll regret."

"Charles, I realize that kindness is a foreign language to you, but if you can't think of anything else to say, WILL YOU AND YOUR BOSTON-BULL JUST SHUT UP?" yells Hawk.

"It would be a wise on your part, Pierce, if you chose not to insult a Winchester."

Rolling his eyes, Hawk says, "Winchester, sminchester! In case you haven't noticed, our bunkie here is distraught over a letter he got from home! I for one am trying to make him feel better, unlike you!"

"You're being serious? Pierce, you never cease to amaze me!"

As Charles walks over to his cot, Hawk sticks his tongue out at him.

"Real mature, Hawk," I mutter.

"It's a gift."

Sighing, I pick up a pen and some paper, and try to write Peg a letter.

_Dear Peg,_

_I can't believe that Jeff made a pass at you! What a moron! And Peg, how could you think that it was funny? It's awful!_

I tear the paper off of my notepad, and throw it onto the ground. Peg is trying to keep the house in one piece while I'm on the other side of the planet. The last thing she needs is a letter like that. I try again.

_Dear Peg,_

_If I was home with you, I would have kicked that jerk's butt to Timbuktu! What happened to our "wonderful" and "caring" neighbours?_

Okay, so maybe I'm a little more upset than I thought. This is going to be more difficult than it should be. After tearing that page off of the pad as well, I try for the third time.

_Dear Peg,_

_Thanks for telling me about Jeff and the kitchen. I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this alone. I hope that you know if it was in my control, I would be home in a heartbeat. _

_I was really surprised at how angry the story about you and Jeff made me. I tried to write to you on this subject two other times, and both drafts were just a perfect reflection of how angry I was - how angry I am. You shouldn't have had to go through that alone, and I wish that I could have been there with you to tell Jeff to "take a long walk on a short dock." If that ever happens again, I hope that one of our other good neighbours will stick up for you. Hopefully, if it ever does happen again, I'll be home with you. _

_That's awful about the kitchen flooding. I'm sorry you're sick. I wish that I was there to take care of you. Please take it easy, and don't overdo it. Just remember that my parents said that they would be happy to take care of Erin if you need a break while I'm over here. _

_I love you so much, Peg. I think of you and Erin all the time, too. As great a friend as Hawkeye is, he's not the same as you. No one is. I feel lonely a lot of the time, even with my buddies here. They just don't cut it. The day that I come home will be one of the best days of my life. _

_I know that you're quite capable of taking care of things at home, and I'm glad that you can. I never wanted you to be one of those wives that needed a man to walk her through every step of life - and you're don't. You are one of the strongest people I know. Right now, Peg, I'm feeling really weak. I need you, Peg. I really need you, sweetheart. Do you still need me?_

_Give Erin a big hug and a kiss from me. _

_I love you, darling._

_Love,_

_BJ_

* * *

**What do you think? Like it? Please review!**

**Thanks for reading, and God bless,**

**R12Fizzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I have returned with another chapter for you! (Applause!) Thanks for the reviews! They make my day! **

**As always, I own nothing – except for this story, so keep your paws off of it, or else! And, the bolded stuff in the dialogue is taken from the episode Mail Call 3. It's not perfect, because I don't have the episode with me, and I can't find a transcript, but I think that it's close enough for jazz.**

**So, with nothing further ado…**

* * *

**I Still Need You Chapter 3**

Peg's POV

It is another rainy, dark Saturday, and there is nothing to do but to stay inside. I laugh as I watch Erin playing with her building blocks – well, more like trying to eat them. As I sit down next to her, she gives me the biggest, goofiest grin.

I smile back at her, although I am not feeling very happy at the moment. I haven't gotten any mail from BJ in almost a week, and I'm starting to get worried. I can't help but wonder if he's okay. I've never gone this long before without any mail from him.

Suddenly, the telephone rings. Oh, I hope that it's not the hospital. I cover some shifts in the cafeteria there a few days a week, and sometimes they need me to come in on Saturdays, but I would just rather stay at home today. Sighing, I force myself to get up and answer it.

"Hello," I say, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Peg?"

I smile. I would know that voice anywhere, even if it is slightly fuzzy over the telephone wires.

"BJ!" I exclaim. "I can't believe it! Oh, it feels like it's been forever since I've heard your voice, darling! Is everything all right?"

"Of course it is, I just wanted to talk to you!" he replies.

"Well, I'm not about to complain! How are you doing?"

"I'd be one heck of a lot better if I was at home with you and Erin. It's been terrible here, honey! We've gotten so many wounded in the last few weeks; it's amazing that we even have enough room for them all!"

"I take it that you've been working an awful lot, then." So that explains my mail, or the lack thereof.

"Yeah, it's been a real three ring circus here."

"Speaking of a three ring circus, how's your buddy Hawkeye doing?"

"Great. If he was here with me right now, I know that he'd want me to say hi from him."

"Tell him that I say hi."

"Peg" he starts, "I got your letter, and I…"

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I ask.

"I got your letter, and…I just can't believe that Jeff would do that! Making a pass at you!"

I'm silent. At first, I had thought that it was funny; it hadn't even occurred to me that BJ wouldn't think so. But, now that I think about it, I guess that it wasn't actually that funny at all.

"Honey? Peg? Are still there?" he asks.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't think that you'd be so upset about it. Come to think of it, I didn't really think at all," I admit.

"It's okay, Peg, so long as I'm still your one and only man."

I laugh. "Of course you are!"

"Good. So, is the kitchen all cleaned up?"

"Yes, I think that I've just about finished. Thankfully the flooding wasn't very bad. Other than a couple of pipes, nothing else needs to be replaced."

"I really wish that I could have been there to help. And have you looked into some other places about the car?"

"Not yet. I've been a bit busy. Erin just caught a cold, but she's over it, now."

"That's good. What about you? You sound pretty good."

"Yes, I'm almost as good as new, too. Now, about the car…"

"**We know that it's expensive at Mac's, because they sometimes even charge for air. Look, take it to **_**Jean's Auto Body**_**. He's an old pal from school. He'll cut you a good deal."**

I can hear some voices yelling in the background.

"Is everything all right, there?" I ask.

"**Sweetheart, I have to finish up. I just…Peg, do you still need me?"**

"BJ, of course I still need you! I never stopped needing you! But while we're on the subject, do you still need me?" I ask shyly.

"**I need you, too. I love you,"** he says.

"I love you too, darling."

"**Bye sweetheart."**

He hangs up, and the call is disconnected. I sigh as I put down the receiver, and walk back over to Erin. I wish that we hadn't been cut off. The colonel probably just wanted to use the phone. I guess that I should be happy that at least I got to talk to him for a few minutes, but still.

After playing with Erin for a little while, I get up, and check to see if the mail has come yet.

In the mail box are two envelopes. One is just the electrical company, wanting me to upgrade my plan so that they can just make more money. The other is a letter from BJ.

I have it open and am reading it before I have even shut the front door.

I sit down in the living room as I finish it.

_I know that you're quite capable of taking care of things at home, and I'm glad that you can. I never wanted you to be one of those wives that needed a man to walk her through every step of life - and you're not. You are one of the strongest people I know. Right now, Peg, I'm feeling really weak. I need you, Peg. I really need you, sweetheart. Do you still need me?_

I immediately grab some paper, and write.

* * *

BJ's POV

It's been a few days since I've talked to Peg, and I'm feeling better about everything.

Hawkeye and I are devising our next big prank on Charles, when Radar comes in with the mail.

"Mail's here, sirs," he says, passing Hawk a magazine and a letter.

"Hey, it's from Hallie Clements!" smiles Hawk.

"Who?" I ask, as Radar hands me a letter.

"A buddy from the good old days! We were best friends! She had this huge watch dog that used to chase everyone but me. She even let me copy her notes in school, until her mother found out. She was Mary when I played Joseph in the Christmas pageant at church when we were little. She was the best singer in the state. Aw, you never forget you're your first love…"

I don't bother listening to Hawk as he continues. I just want to read my letter from Peg.

_Dear BJ,_

_You have no idea how wonderful it was to hear you voice, darling. I miss you so much that it physically hurts._

_I still need you. I never stopped. Just because I'm a little more independent than I was when you first left, that doesn't mean that I don't need you. Nothing is the same when you're not here. Everything is only two thirds full. _

_The weather outside describes the way that I feel, dreary and sad. I can't wait for you to come home, and for things to be the same as they used to be. For us to be a whole family again. _

_I still need you, BJ. I've never stopped, and I never will. Don't forget it!_

_All my love,_

_Peg_

I smile. Peg needs me. She needs me.

* * *

**What do you think? Do you want another chapter? Please review! As you authors know, when you put a lot of effort into something, it feels great to hear from other people who liked it!**

**Thanks for reading, and God bless!**

**R12Fizzy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am sorry for the delay in updating. Anyway, I'll try to, as Colonel Potter says, keep this short and sweet. I don't own MASH, the plot lines, or the characters. I do own this story, so leave it alone, and I will be eternally grateful. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

* * *

**I Still Need You Chapter 4**

**BJ's POV**

I smile as I lean back onto my cot, rereading Peg's letter again and again. Peg still needs me! She needs me!

"Okay, BJ," starts Hawkeye. "We need to talk!"

"About what?" I ask.

"About the fact that you were practically licenced to kill a few hours ago, but now you're acting like you just got an honorable discharge! Even the muck that is considered food here by the cook didn't dampen your spirits! What gives?"

Still smiling, I hand Hawk my letter. "Read this."

Hawkeye takes it, and reads it quickly. "So, this is it? I thought that Erin had climbed a tree or something at the very least!"

"Hawk!"

"Okay, okay! It's great that Peg still needs you! I told you so! Now, do you think that you could give me a break from all of your, 'some guy looked at my wife, and it's the end of the world' and 'what if my wife doesn't need me anymore' spiels?"

"Just wait until you get married," I say.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone always says that to me! Man, if I do get married, all of you guys who have spent countless hours telling me 'wait until you get married' had better be right!"

"Don't worry, Hawk. You won't be disappointed."

"It's not being disappointed that I'm worried about. But if I had a nickel for every time someone said 'wait until you get married' to me, I'd be richer than Winchester over there," he exclaims, pointing at Charles.

I roll my eyes, take my letter from Hawk, and read it again. I can't wait until I get home.

* * *

**Peg's POV**

I laugh as I watch Erin trying to find a way for her to get herself out of her car seat. After I unbuckle her and grab my bag of groceries, we get into the house. Erin contents herself with playing with her beloved building blocks, while I start to make supper.

A few minutes later, I hear someone outside. I open the front door to see Herman, our mailman.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hunnicutt. Sorry that I'm later than usual, today. My son Ross has the flu," he says.

"Don't worry about it, Herman. Is there anything I can do for you and your wife?" I ask.

"No, but thank you anyway. Here are your letters." As I take the small stack, he adds, "There was one letter for you from the MASH unit your husband's at, but it had different writing."

"Oh," I mutter, and find that letter. "Thanks, Herman."

After tipping his hat, he heads back down the front walk. I shut the door, and immediately open the letter with the strange writing.

The writing is very messy, and I can hardly decipher it - it's very different from BJ's.

_Dear Mrs. Hunnicutt,_

_I just wanted to thank you for what you wrote in your last letter to BJ – as strange as that sounds. He's been moping around for the last few days because he's worried you don't need him anymore. I told him that wasn't the case, but he doesn't like listening to his bunkie. Speaking of bunkies, our fellow surgeon and swamp rat, Charles Emerson Winchester the third, would also like to thank you. BJ was getting on his nerves too. But now, BJ's just as happy as a clam, and both of us would like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts. _

_By the way, tell that guy who made a pass at you that as soon as BJ gets home, he's dead. Beej has been "licenced to kill" ever since he found out._

_Sincerely,_

_Hawkeye Pierce_

_P.S. Please keep those care packages coming to BJ. He always shares them with me. Or, you could always just send one to me, too. _

I smile as I reread the letter. Although I feel badly that BJ was moping around, (I know from experience how annoying that can be) it's nice to know that he loves me so much.

After I make a note to make Hawkeye a care package the next time I make one for BJ, I go through my stack of letters, and my smile gets even bigger when I find one from BJ.

_My Darling,_

_It was wonderful to hear your voice, again. I love you so much, it hurts, Peg. I miss you and Erin so much. Right now, all I want to do is hop on the chopper that is warming up on the pad outside and grab the next flight stateside out of Tokyo. _

_I know that it would cost one heck of a lot of money, but there is a way that we could see each other without me coming home. A little while ago, Colonel Potter's wife met him in Tokyo while he was on R&R. Maybe we could figure out a way to do that, sometime. _

_I got your letter. Peg, you don't know how much it meant to me when you wrote that you still needed me. I guess being so far away from home made me start to see things differently. I'm glad that you're feeling a bit more independent, but I'm very happy that you still need me there. _

_I can't wait until I'm home again, Peg. I wish that I was home right now. I'm missing so much in Erin's life, and in yours. This is an incredible experience, working so close to the front lines of battle and all, but I'd do anything to come home. _

_I love you, Peg. Don't work too hard. _

_Love,_

_BJ_

It's only after some of BJ's writing becomes smudged that I realize I'm crying. I miss him so much. If I had enough money, I would personally go to the Pentagon to not only beg them, but to bribe them to let him come home.

I imagine what it will be like when BJ comes home. We'll be a whole family again. I can see BJ playing on the carpet with Erin, or holding her on his lap as he reads to her. I can see the three of us snuggling up together on the sofa, watching _Winnie the Pooh_. (Erin loves the episode when Tigger first comes. She watches it over and over and over.) I can see the three of us sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner together, too.

The sound of water boiling over onto the stove brings me back into the harsh reality of the situation. I jump up, and turn the heat down on the burner. It doesn't matter what I wish was going on right now. BJ is in South Korea, and I'm in Mill Valley. But one day, it'll be different. One day, BJ will be back home, and we will never be separated from each other again.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please, please, please, PLEASE review!**

**Thanks for reading, and God bless,**

**R12Fizzy**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! And, because it's been a little while, I have a peace offering - a new chapter! (Yay!) Thanks for all of the reviews! More are always nice (hint, hint). As always, I don't own the characters, plotlines, etc., of MASH. I do own this story, so please leave it alone, and I'll be very happy. **

**I hope that you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**I Still Need You**

**Chapter 5**

**BJ'S POV**

We haven't had wounded in days, and we're all starting to get bored.

Hawkeye and I are playing chess in the Swamp. (It may not be the most exciting thing ever, but with no one to torture, since Frank Burns is stateside, what else can we do?)

"Hello, sirs," says Radar as he comes into the Swamp.

"Hello, Radar," I say, my eyes never leaving the board. "Hawk, will you move?"

"I'm thinking, Beej," he says.

"Well, would you mind thinking a little faster? You've been thinking for the last five minutes."

"Give me time, sheesh!"

"Since it looks like I'll be waiting for a while, what can I do for you, Radar?"

"I have your mail here, sir," Radar replies, handing me a small stack of letters. "What should I do with Captain Pierce's mail?"

"I'll take it now, Radar," Hawkeye answers, grabbing his letters.

"And there are two big boxes in the colonel's office for you."

"Wow, it's not my birthday, it's not Christmas, we aren't out of anything, and we don't have any wounded. What's the occasion, Radar?" asks Hawk.

"I just deliver the mail, sirs," he explains, leaving.

"I wonder what they are," I think aloud.

"Let's go and find out," suggests Hawkeye.

"Not until you move," I say, and open the first envelope. It's a drawing from Erin. Green, blue, red, yellow, orange, brown, and purple crayon scribbles cover the page. On the back, Peg's written the date that Erin drew it, and Erin has drawn an x and an o.

"What's that," asks Hawk.

I hand him the picture. "Isn't Erin a great artist?"

"Umm...well..."

"HAWK!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure! I was just kidding! She's great for a little kid."

Sighing, I open the next envelope, a letter from Peg. Just as I'm about to start reading it, something on the bottom catches my eye.

_P.S. I sent a couple parcels to you today. Keep an eye out for them.__  
_  
"Hey Hawk," I start. "The parcels are from Peg. Let's go!"

"I was just about to move, Beej!"

"You can move after, now come on!"

I drag Hawkeye out of the tent, and we head to the colonel's office.

As soon as we enter, Colonel Potter says, "I was wondering when you boys were going to show up. These boxes are starting to get in my way!"

"We'll take them for you, Colonel," I say, grabbing one of the large cardboard boxes. "Hawk, this one is addressed to you."

Hawk smiles as he takes it. "Is it just me, or is this box bigger than yours?"

Ignoring his comment, I thank the colonel and we leave. We're hardly inside the Swamp before Hawkeye has torn open his box and is looking through it.

"Beej, look at this stuff! Hard candies, chocolate bars, homemade cookies, newspapers! I'm in Heaven! And look, your daughter sent me a drawing, too! When we get home, you're going to have to introduce me to Erin, so that she can meet her Uncle Hawkeye."

"Uncle Hawkeye?" I ask.

"Sure! I think that it was a nice ring to it. Besides, anyone who gets a picture from her deserves to have special privileges!"

Rolling my eyes, I open my box. It's the same as Hawkeye's. Candies, cookies, newspapers, and drawings from Erin.

"Hey, Hawk, I got _two _drawings from Erin."

"That's not fair! She's too young to be playing favourites!"

"Hawkeye, she hasn't even met you, yet!"

"That doesn't matter!"

Charles walks in, and looks at our parcels, saying, "Is that chocolate?"

"Sorry, Charles, no snobs are allowed to indulge with us."

"Oh come now, Pierce! Surely we can settle this, and put our differences aside."

"Charles, save your breath."

"Fine," he mumbles, and goes to lie-down on his cot.

I smile at Hawkeye, and we dig into our chocolate.

"Beej, it looks like there's something in the bottom of your box," says Hawkeye.

I peer into the box, and sure enough, there's something there. It's a picture of Erin and Peg. I stare at it for a few minutes. They're in the living room at home, sitting in front of the fireplace. Erin is beaming at the camera, with her big, toothy grin, and Peg is holding Erin in her lap.

"Beej," starts Hawkeye, demanding my attention. "What is it?"

I hand him the picture, making sure that none of the chocolate from his fingers gets on my photo.

Charles gets up and walks over to Hawk, looking over his shoulder. "Is that your family, Hunnicutt?"

I nod.

"You have a beautiful family, Beej," says Hawk, handing the photo back to me.

"I concur, although I can hardly believe that I'm agreeing with you, Pierce," adds Charles.

"Thanks," I say, and look at the picture again. I miss them so much, that it hurts. I want to be there with them.

Charles and Hawkeye are arguing over something, but I zone out. I don't need to worry about what they're doing. I almost want to believe that if I look at the picture long enough, I'll be the one at home, taking the picture, instead of Cousin Gilbert. (I can tell that he's taken the picture because it's slightly blurry, and you can see someone's finger in the corner. Gilbert may mean well, but if he had pursued photography as a career, he'd be living on the streets.)

My only consolation is that one of these days, it will be me who is there, and I'll be with them again.

"I love you, Peg," I whisper, staring at the picture.

* * *

**Peg's POV**

I collapse onto the sofa. Erin's finally asleep, and I can have a little time to myself before I go to bed. As I reach for the novel that I'm reading, my eyes wander to BJ's picture. Instead of grabbing my book, I grab it, instead.

I just hold it and look at it for a while. I wonder what he's doing right now. Is he in OR? Is he playing poker with some of the other doctors? Is he in the Officer's Club with Hawkeye? Is he thinking of us?

I miss him so much. I keep considering sending a huge cardboard box to him, so that he can crawl into it, and come back home, but I don't think that it would go over well.

"I love you, BJ," I whisper, staring at his picture.

* * *

**Kind of bittersweet, right? What do you think of it? Please review!**

**Thanks for reading, and God bless,**

**R12Fizzy**


End file.
